Trials of having a family and being a college student
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o, Tygra and Bengali are college students who are engaged to their girlfriends, Liosia, Cheetara and Pumyra. Things change when they become pregnant at the same time. They marry earlier than planned and they decide to open a specail house for pregnant college students and their boyfriends. The college is a big help for it. Now they have to deal with raising child in college.


chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosia are close friends who are in college they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend but they found it hard to admit at first but they loved each other. They both dated since middle school and Lion-o was wondering if he should propose or not. Tonight he and Liosia were alone in his room. "Liosia will you marry me?" Lion-o asked getting down on one knee.

"I want to think about it and I will answer you after a we make out for the first time," Liosia said.

"Sounds great," Lion-o said seductively. They got undressed then proceeded.

They kissed passionately. Lion-o and Liosia then laid down in Lion-o's bed and they did it. Liosia woke up the next morning. She saw Lion-o laying next her fast asleep. She saw her clothes. Then Lion-o woke up. "Good morning," Lion-o said.

"Morning Lion-o," Liosia said.

"We better get dressed." Lion-o said when he saw their clothes.

"Good idea, don't look,' Liosia said.

"I'm not planning on it," Lion-o said turning around. "You turn around to I got to get dressed too," he said.

"I know that," Liosia said and she turned around. "By the way my answer is yes," she said.

Lion-o put the ring on her finger.

The both of them got dressed. Liosia left Lion-o's room to go to her class. Lion-o had to get to his class too.

It had been almost three weeks since it happened. Liosia notice that she didn't have her time of the month she also noticed she felt sick and other things. "That's weird, I normally would have had it by now," Liosia said. She decided to take a pregnancy test. She bought a box and took it to the bathroom. She used four of them. They all came back positive. "Oh dear," Liosia said.

Pumyra (Bengali's girlfriend,) came in she was holding test to her own. Cheetara (Tygra's girlfriend,) came in the test of her own too. "Well guys I will tell you the results of mine if you tell me the results of yours," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Liosia and Cheetara said.

"Positive," Pumyra said.

"Positive," Cheetara said.

"Same here," Liosia said. "So all of us are pregnant," she said.

"It's looks that way," Pumyra said looking at all the tests. "I mean this happening so fast I just got engaged to Bengali," she said.

"I just got engaged to Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Lion-o and I just got engaged, how can this be happening?" Liosia said.

"Well we know how it works." Pumyra said.

"True," Cheetara said.

"We need to tell our fiancees," Liosia said.

"We sure do," Cheetara and Pumyra agreed.

They headed out to meet their fiancees. They saw them talking together having a conversation. "Hey girls we were just talking about you," Bengali said.

"We need to talk to you boys," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

"In private,' Liosia said.

"Alright." Lion-o said.

Once in Liosia's room. Liosia, Pumyra and Cheetara showed them the pregnancy tests. The boys looked at each other. "Bengali I'm going to have your baby," Pumyra said.

"Tygra I'm going to have your baby," Cheetara said.

"Lion-o I'm going to have your baby," Liosia said.

"What?!" the boys said.

"It's true," the girls said.

Then instead of getting mad the boys hugged them and gave them a kiss. "We're happy about this right guys?" Tygra asked.

"Right," Lion-o and Bengali said.

"We better tell our parents," Liosia said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said.

They called their parents they were upset but the understood these things happen and they were glad it was their fiancees that were pregnant with their baby not some random girl. So they planned the wedding a few weeks from now.

The six friends found a large house in need of a few repairs. But it was a great house it had 26 bedrooms, 14 bathrooms, a large kitchen, a large dining room, a large living room and a very large backyard.

Lion-o got an idea. "Hey guys there are probably a lot of couples on campus like us, dealing with pregnancy and not officially married and they may need support, and this house is across the street from campus, let's talk to the dean and make it a specail house for the expecting young mothers and couples on campus." Lion-o said. "That way they can have rooms to stay in without getting ridiculed they will have friends to turn too and much more. They will also have place to look after their new babies," he added.

"That's great idea Lion-o, let's go talk to the dean, and see what he thinks," Pumyra said.

They met with the dean who thought it was a wonderful idea. The school helped with repairs to the house and painted it and it was all done in two weeks time. The big wedding between the three couples went off with out a hitch.

Then they gathered their stuff and moved it into the house. "There that should do it," Liosia said.

"Yes and already to go," Tygra said.

"Now we have our rooms and everything set up," Bengali said.

"Now we have a place to stay and more pregnant college students have a place to stay." Pumyra said.

"Let's focus on a future babies and what we can do to earn the money for them," Cheetara said.

"Job! I need to get a job!" Lion-o said.

"I think all of us need to get a job," Pumyra said.

"Then let's go," Bengali said.

They started searching after they got married. Lion-o managed to get a job at a local bakery because of him pursuing a baking degree. Liosia got a job at a local grocery store. Tygra got a job at a sporting goods store. Bengali got a job at a hardware store. Pumyra got a job at a pet shop. Cheetara got a job as a waitress at a local restaurant.

Now they could start making money for their future families.

To be continued.


End file.
